Because You Loved Me
by Silverstar871
Summary: Twoshot songfic.The gang had just returned from shard hunting.. Inuyasha tells kagome his feelings.... InuKag......fluffy :
1. Because You Loved Me

Because You Loved Me

_Disclaimer: No duh! I practically don't own anything, not even Inuyasha and co. she starts sniffing this sucks but anyways, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA there happy now? she looks at the lawyers standing around her computer _

_NOTE: _This is just a 2 chapter one-shot of Inu/Kag. But by the ending I inserted the lyrics from Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me"... hope you enjoy!

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and the cute little kitsune, Shippo had just returned to Kaede's Village after and exhausting week of shard hunting. They were all extremely tired and seeing her chance, Kagome had decided to go home for 3 days, needing to relax and study for her upcoming geometry test.

"So, how was the shikon shard hunting?" Kaede asked the group of travelers while sipping her tea. They were all inside her hut trying to escape the unbearable heat that was trying to consume them."Oh, it was all right. We've at least got 2 shards," replied Kagome absentmindedly. She was organizing her things for the future.

"Feh! 2 stinkin' lousy shards! We could have gotten more if it wasn't for Kagome's bath days!" Inuyasha exlaimed, huffing and turning his head away. "Well excuse me! I don't think you'd want to be around with stinky girls, now would you!" Kagome retorted. "Doesn't matter to me, besides, you always stink! Your scent is so disgusting a demon a mile away can sniff it out! " Inuyasha shouted back. He really didn't like arguing with Kagome but the heat was just bothering him. Heck, no one, not even a demon like him could stand it!

Kagome seethed. She was hot, (not like that ya'll : ) grouchy,her muscles ached like hell, and most of all sweaty and sticky. She didn't need this kind of attitude from Inuyasha. 'Ugh,' she thought,'if I could just... oh yeah, forgot, course I can!' Inuyasha , however, seemed not to notice Kagome's boiling anger. He kept on blabbering while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched with growing apprehension.

"You know what I think? I think that you just keep taking baths so that when Kouga comes around he'll be ALL over you, right Kagome?" Inuyasha continued. Kagome yelled," OK, THAT'S IT! I can't stand it anymore! INUYASHA, SIT!"

WAM! Inuyasha's face met the dirt. He tried to get up but found that he couldn't. The stupid spell was still activated. He only managed to look up to see Kagome exiting the hut. When the charm wore off, he stood up. "That wench! Why'd she do that for!"

Behind him, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede were still silent while sipping their drink. Miroku spoke first," You know Inuyasha, it's not polite to tell Kagome-chan that she stinks, when in truth, you know she doesn't. Kagome-chan is very irritated right now, as we all are, but consider her feelings first before you start yelling at her face." "Miroku's right, Inuyasha. How come you're such an idiot when it comes to Kagome and her feelings?" Sango asked looking directly at Inuyasha.

"Keh! I could care less about her stupid feelings," Inuyasha said but he knew he DID care. He just wouldn't show it. He walked out of the hut but didn't miss the audible sigh from the others.

(_A.N.: Isn't it so irritating the way he does that? Why can't the guy just 'fess up, right?)_

Meanwhile, Kagome was strolling through Inuyasha forest trying to calm her anger. 'How could he say that? Me liking Kouga? He has no right! Ugh! Inuyasha, I can't believe you! I'm so sticky and sweaty! Ugh! He is so infuriating!'

Kagome was so lost in her thought, she didn't notice that she had arrived at the Bone Eater's Well. 'Oh well, can't stay mad at him. After all, I do love the guy. I just wish he could return that love,' she thought wistfully, then said aloud. "Oh, Inuyasha, why can't you see that I love you?" Kagome jumped into the well unknowing that a certain hanyou had heard her.

Inuyasha had perched himself on a nearby tree, his eyes never leaving the young girl walking ahead in front of him.'She's so beautiful. Even when she's angry.' He snorted, but fuck, she's got one hell of a temper!

'You're such an idiot! How could you say that to Kagome, knowing that she was already irritated?' He jumped to another nearby tree, making sure he didn't make any noise. He sniffed the air silently, and noted that Kagome's once angry spiked scent was now it's normal jasmine-chamomile-rose scent. 'Hmm... she smells good too.' Inuyasha halted. Kagome had stopped and was now looking at the trees around her. He heard her sniff a little, then after a moment, he heard her say the words that made his heart leap."Oh, Inuyasha, why can't you see that I love you?" Kagome jumped into the well and was gone.

'What the? She loves _me_? _She loves me_?' Inuyasha almost fell out of his tree but quickly caught himself. He was so filled with wonder but that pleasant feeling quickly vanished when he thought of Kikyo.

(_A.N. Sorry if I interrupted but I cannot stand Kikyo! She's such a selfish bih! Sorry if you're a Kikyo fan. Excuse me language. Author coughs embarrassed_

'Kikyo.' Inuyasha jumped to the ground and walked to the well. He looked inside. The old well looked forlorn and empty. Inuyasha almost expected Kagome to come popping out.'Kagome.'

Inuyasha sat down and leaned against the well.'Who the hell do I love more? Is it Kikyo? It can't be. I did love her, fifty years ago before Naraku tricked us both. But even then, Kikyo only wanted me to be human.She didn't even want me as a demon. But Kagome... Kagome is different. She's always there for me and she always risks her life just to save me. She's not afraid of my real demon form and better yet, she accepts me as a hanyou. Hell, she said that she even loves me. Kagome _love_ _me._' Inuyasha shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, but in reality he was trying not to be confused. 'So who do I love more? Kikyo or Kagome? Kikyo thinks that she owns me but Kagome, she doesn't act like that. She wants me to be happy more than anything.'

Inuyasha stared at the sky. Fluffy white clouds slowly passed forming different shapes.He sighed loudly, when he all of a sudden images, flashed through his mind.

_Kagome was sitting at the ledge of the well, having just come back from the future. (_Think of episode 48) _Her ebony black hair was flowing with the wind, reflecting the sun. _

Then another image flashed through his mind. _Kagome's tear filled eyes gazing at his transformed face. Fear was evident in her expression, yet she did not cower. She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips. _

More and more images of Kagome zipped through his mind. And suddenly he knew. He knew that Kagome. Sweet Kagome was the one he truly loved. The one for him. With that decision made up, he stood and without hesitation, jumped inside the well.

Kagome sank onto her bed. Her aching muscles didn't ache that much anymore. The hot bath her mother had prepared for her had really relaxed her. Kagome's thoughts drifted back to Sengoku Jidai (Feudal Japan). She wondered what Inuyasha and the others were doing now.

With a sigh, she got up and turned on her radio. Finding no good music on, she switched to CD mode and popped in her Celine Dion cd she had gotten for Christmas. She then walked back to her bed and layed down. 'Inuyasha...I love you... please realize that...'

5 minutes later, Higurashi Kagome was fast asleep.

Inuyasha had arrived on the other side. He almost passed out at the different odors of the future. Even though he was familiar with the Higurashi shrine, he still could not get used to the smells. With a careless shrug, he jumped to Kagome's bedroom window ledge.

He took a peek in and saw Kagome's tired figure lying across the bed fast asleep. Quietly, Inuyasha opened her window and slipped in her room. Immediately he heard some type of music playing. He looked around her room to see the source of the music when he spotted Kagome's stereo playing. Inuyasha cautiously walked towards it and sniffed slightly. It smelled like plastic. But the shape and the way it looked was weird to him.There were a lot of knobs and buttons. Instinctively, he pushed a button and the music paused.

Another button he pushed and the music changed to a different song. Inuyasha saw a little dial and turned it. And instantly he covered his ears as the music became louder. He twisted the knob to the left and the music ceased. Inuyasha snuck a look at Kagome and held his breath. Kagome stirred in her sleep but did not wake.'Phew!' he thought.

Again, Inuyasha turned the knob to the right but more cautiously. He turned it just right so that it wouldn't hurt his ears. The song changed and a different one started up.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
_

A woman's voice sang. As Inuyasha continued to listen, he found that he could relate to the song. Except the persong he was commending was Kagome. After all, she was the one who did all the things the song said.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

'Yea, she loves me. Nice song, not that bad.' Inuyasha mused as he let his eyes wander to Kagome. Her even breathing as she slept. Her long thick lashes attached to her lids, which was covering her warm chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that were so full of love and warmth towards others.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
_

'How could I be so blind not to see it? Not to see that Kagome does love me. She was always there. _Always._ She never once left my side even when it meant risking her life.' Inuyasha's fuzzy ears drooped at the way he had taunted her. At all the times he yelled at her. And at all the times he ran off to Kikyo. Hurting her. Hurting Kagome.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you _

Inuyasha's heart felt lighter as he kept listening to the song. He loves her and she loves him. Kagome's love made him 10 times stronger than normal. She gives him strength and everything else the song said.

_**  
**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

All those things that Inuyasha is right now is all by Kagome's doing. All the credit goest to Kagome. Because after all, she loves him.

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Inuyasha got up and tiptoed to Kagome's bed. He studied her peaceful expression and shifted slightly. Then he bent down and kissed her lips softly. Slowly, Kagome's eyes opened and stared right into two golden ones. She didn't scream merely smiled knowing that Inuyasha had kissed her.

Inuyasha smiled back and opened his mouth to talk. " Kagome thank you."

Kagome looked at him puzzled," For what, Inuyasha?"

" For always being there. Thanks to you I'm everything I am today, because you love me..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oooooooh, so how did you like it. I think I rushed into the ending a little too fast. Anyways, I need your opinion on this soooooooo please review! It's my first eve fic so bear with my mistakes here. Thanks so much for taking the time to reading this.

Please review: )

Silverstar871


	2. Valentine: I Love You

_Disclaimer: Need I say it again? I told you stinkin' lawyers she looks at the attorneys around her and glared Didn't I already say it? Fine! READ MY LIPS... I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.! the lawyers scrambled, hitting one another hehehe_

**A.N. : Ok, peeps, this is the last chapter of my 2 chapter one shot songfic! At least I think it is... just kidding , this is it. Oh and special thanks for the people who were kind enough to read and review..**

**Lady Kitty and Pwalefriend this goes out to both of you . Thank again! **

**This time, I inserted the song lyrics from Martina McBride's song "Valentine" hope you enjoy... on to the story...**

**Valentine: I Love You**

After confessing his love for Kagome, Inuyasha got the same surprise...

They were still sitting in Kagome's room. Kagome, still in bed with her right hand cupping Inuyasha's cheek. "Inuyasha, I wanted to say something to you too," Kagome shifted so she was sitting in Inuyasha's lap.

"Remember that day when we first met?" Inuyasha nodded. "And remember how you tried to kill me?'' Inuyasha nodded again, shocked that he actually tried to do that. " Well, believe it or not, I fell in love with you then. Guess you could say it was love at first sight." Kagome finished looking lovingly at Inuyasha's golden orbs.

Inuyasha, finding no words to say, kissed her. His searing kiss burned Kagome's lips and sent a wonderful tingly feeling all through her body. When their lips departed, Kagome still had her eyes closed and had a dreamy look upon her face. 'Hmmm... he's a great kisser!' she thought idly.

Inuyasha smirked softly and hugged her. Kagome smiled back, hers more brighter and warmer. " Aishiteru, Inuyasha," she said. "Aishiteru, koishi," Inuyasha replied smiling wider.

They sat there, not talking but contented in each other's arms. Suddenly, Kagome sat up, her

brown eyes sparkling. Inuyasha frowned, already missing the soft body against his. She walked up to her stereo and popped in another one of her cd's. This time a Martina McBride cd.

She then took Inuyasha's hand as she started singing...

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you**  
**_

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine****_

Kagome smiled at her koishi, her heart brimming with happiness. Inuyasha was smiling also, his eyes held so much love for this precious woman in front of him. Kagome hugged him and continued to sing...

_**  
**All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly****_

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

Kagome finished her song, her voice ending in a whisper. She looked up at the man before her and couldn't help smiling again. The man of her dreams. 'Hn, more like the half-demon of my dreams.'

And they continued to stand there, holding each other, lovingly..

Well, that is until Inuyasha asked, "So, can we go back to shard hunting now? I've heard rumors about some shard up-------," he never got to finish that sentence.

Guess what happened... : )_  
_

Oh, how did you like my story? Please review! I don't know if it's any good, but like before probably decent enough. My first fic, please no flames. If you have any advice on making it better, tell me. Arigatou,

Silverstar871


	3. Aknowlegements! :

Readers and Reviewers Aknowledgements...

_Disclaimer: Um... do i still really need to do this? AFter all, it's just a bunch of aknowlegements. Oh well, geez this people really won't shut up with the disclaimers, anyways, I DO NOT STINKING OWN INUYASHA AND CO..._

A.N. : All right, I just wanted to aknowledge all the people who kindly read & reviewed my very first fic, "Because You Loved Me"

And these people are...

**Lady Kitty Thank you so much! **

**Pwalefriend Girl, you rule! Domo arigatou (thank you very much : )**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only Thank you so much! I really appreciated that: )**

**Josh Thank you for agreeing with me! Thank Kami she's dead! (really sorry if you're a Kikyo fan!)**

**Elemental Alchemist Thank You! Domo Arigatou! I really think that your pen name rocks: )**

**Silver -Magick131 Thank you, thank you! I really loved your review! You're so nice: )**

**Corral's lifeRKIN Domo Arigatou! You're too kind: )**

**Sachichan16 Thank You so much! Words alone can't express the gratitude for your review! I truly appreciated that: )**

**To all the kind people who read and reviewed my story, Thank You! I would give you money :) but unfortunately, I'm not that rich. so for now, I'll just give you guys 2,000,000 cookies! Thank you so much for everything... **

**_Silverstar871_**

**If you've just finished reading my story, Please Review, and I'll gladly post your name up here... & send you a dozen cookies: ) Thank You guys! You peeps rock!**

**bye, bye...**


	4. Reviewers thank you

Acknowledgements: Pt.2

_Disclaimer: Hm... I'm really tempted to say I own Inuyasha, but unfortunately I can't so... there ya go : )_

**A.N. sorry if i missed any names but since more people read and reviewed my first fic, i;ll keep adding acknowledgements. Just keep in mind, I don't think I'll be doing this on any more of my other fics i'm starting to work on. But then again, maybe I will. Just for the fun of it. you guys rock! **

**faith-the-kind-reviewer  thank you very much! You're a great reviewer: )**

**KIDDING GIRL  ooooh, thank you, thank you! You rock: )**

**Twisted memories Domo arigatou, arigatou! Your review made my day: )**

**InuyashaBabe17  Girl, thanks for everything! I loved your response to my first fic: )**

**Willow  Thanks. I'll keep in that in mind next time I write more one-shots, or two-shots, either one : ) But thanks anyway for being honest! **

**All right you guys, and girls : ) Again, thank you very much for reading and reviewing. If you have any comments at all for making this fic better, just please let me know. I hope you guys will read my upcoming fic Love and Sacrifice It should be up soon. But thanks again.**

**cookies, cookies, and more cookies to you guys! **

_**Silverstar871**_


End file.
